


Hot Bones

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Bodily Fluids, Consent Issues, Cooking, Creampie, Dom Papyrus, Dom/sub, Drunk Sans, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Explicit Sexual Content, Fire, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Grillby's, Hand Jobs, House Cleaning, Lewd Papyrus, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Semi-Public Sex, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Table Sex, Undertail, Walk Into A Bar, afterhours, closing up, grillby is down, m/m - Freeform, papsby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: Sans has angered Grillby, causing the bartender to kick him out for the night, or until he pays his tab, whichever comes first.  However, as he is cleaning up, there is a special visitor, one who attempts to sway Grillby's mind, the one way he knows that he can.And it is probably better that Sans doesn't find out.





	Hot Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SesuRescue (Kigachan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigachan/gifts).



> A gift for the wonderful Sesurecue who was looking for more Papsby to read!
> 
> If you like what I do, be sure to buy me a Ko-Fi or consider becoming a patreon! Every little bit helps out!

Being the only bar in Snowdin had its definite advantages, Grillby had to admit.  Little competition in the immediate area, he had loyal regulars that raved about his food, and he was able to bring in a nice profit every night. Tonight was no exception.  It had been busy and hopping with life, not a free seat in the house.  The night had passed in a blur of lights and sounds.  It was finally after hours and he was wiping down the counters after a long night, the last of his customers stumbling home.  The only thing left to do was to clean up, and then he too could clean up.

As he passed through his booths, he paused at the seat where Sans usually sat.  He sighed quietly before cleaning up the spot.

He supposed something a little different did happen tonight…

He had once again approached Sans about his ever-lengthening tab.  Every time he turned around, the skeleton was in the bar, drinking his ketchup, ringing more items on his tab that Grillby had let him start ages ago.  Granted, he should have never approached Sans while drunk, but…

* * * * *

The small skeleton was face-down on his counter, hood covering his skull, and hands wrapped around the empty ketchup bottle like his life depended on it.  Grillby sighed at the sight.  Sans was one with seemingly little to no control these days, always drinking himself silly.  If Grillby didn’t stop or catch him, he would drink until he passed out, forcing his brother, Papyrus, to collect him.

Grillby placed a gentle hand on Sans’ shoulder and shook him. “Sans. It’s time to get up,” he said.

Sans groaned and tightened around the empty bottle, before sighing and sitting up.  His eye lights were hazy and there was a small, blue flush on cheekbones.  Great.  He was already drunk and the night was young still.  He must have grabbed the ketchup bottles from the other table. “What do you want, Grillby?” he asked, a tad bit grumpy from being woken up by his nap.

The bartender blinked at him, eyebrow raised.  Was Sans trying to be funny perhaps?  “My money.” He said without thinking.

With a groan, the skeleton turned to look up at him.  “It doesn’t matter anyways about your money…. It always resets and you’ll forget again.  That’s what always happen, that’s what will always happen… it’s no use.” He glared at the bartender. “Better get used to not getting paid, punk, because you will never…”

He didn’t finish that.  Grillby, deciding that Sans needed to cool off and sober up, seized him by the hood of his jacket, and dragged him outside.   He had pushed him out the door and into the streets of Snowdin.  “Go home Sans,” he ordered, “come back with a better attitude, and with some G to pay off this debt.” He then closed the door on the surprised skeleton, before turning back to the rest of his guests.

* * * * *

Not his proudest moment, Grillby admitted to himself as he lifted the chairs and began to sweep the floors.  Sans needed some serious help, one that wasn’t found in the bottom of a ketchup bottle.  Tori had even agreed with him when he had spoken to her…

What did he mean that it always resets?  That sounded like an odd echo in his head… two cracked eye sockets…

A knock on the door startled him, killing his thought process.

He turned to stare at it, debating with himself.  Who could be calling at this time at night?  Hanging up his broom, he moved to the door, cracking it open and seeing…

“Papyrus?” he blinked at the other skeleton brother.  He never saw him around the bar when it was open, what was he doing here now?  “Papyrus, as much as it is a pleasure to see you, the bar is closed…”

“OH, I KNOW THAT.  YOUR HOURS OF OPERATION ARE VERY CLEARLY INDICATED BESIDE YOUR DOOR.” Papyrus said with a grin, pointing to the sign.  “AND YOU KNOW THAT I DON’T… DON’T LIKE YOUR FOOD IN THE SAME WAY THAT SANS DOES.  YOUR TECHNIQUE IS TOO GREASY FOR MY SENSITIVE TASTEBUDS.”

Grillby stood there, stunned.  Like Papyrus’ techniques were any better than his. At least his food was edible…..

“DO YOU MIND IF I COME IN?” Papyrus asked him, already pushing by him and into the bar.  Grillby was too shocked to stop him.  He watched as Papyrus walked in, looked around before grabbing an extra cloth and beginning to wipe down the other tables.

Closing the door behind him, Grillby grabbed the broom and continued his work.  For a while, the both of them worked in silence, both working around each other.  He waited until he was behind the counter before he spoke again.  “Now, you’re not just here to help me clean.” He declared, looking at Papyrus.  “You’re here for something else.”

Papyrus looked at him before giving the table a final wipe and retreating to the counter.  “YOU’RE RIGHT.  I’M NOT JUST TO ASSIST IN YOUR NIGHTLY CLEAN UP DUTIES.  I WANTED TO ASK YOU… A SMALL FAVOUR… OR PERHAPS OFFER YOU A DEAL.”

Grillby, ever the businessman at heart, was now listening.  “What are you getting at?”

“MY BROTHER, WELL TO SAY HE LIKES THIS PLACE, IS AN UNDERSTATEMENT.  HE LOVES THIS PLACE.  THIS IS ONE OF THE FEW PLACES THAT I SEE HIM HAVE A REAL SMILE ON HIS FACE.  AND I KNOW THAT HE OWES FOR HIS DEBT AND THE CONFUSING THINGS THAT HE SAID TONIGHT… BUT I AM HOPING THAT YOU CAN LOOK PAST THAT?” Papyrus said hopefully, looking at him.

There it was.  Grillby sighed, putting the broom away before turning to face papyrus.  “I would like nothing more than to forgive your brother’s debt.  I enjoy seeing him here and he always draws a crowd on his comedy nights.  But I can’t overlook his tab any longer.  I’ve given him plenty of chances to at least pay a portion of it, but he never has.  If I forgive his debt, then I will have to begin to forgive other tabs too, those who aren’t so large.” He sighed, pinching his nose.  “Even if he were to put down 1% he would be allowed back in.”

Arms wrapped around Grillby’s middle, pulling him tight against a chest plate, and tiny shorts… shorts that did nothing to disguise the large erection in Papyrus’ shorts.  “THEN PERHAPS WE CAN WORK OUT A DEAL?” Papyrus mused, pulling the flame monster closer to him.  “I’VE SEEN HOW YOU WATCH ME.  HOW YOUR EYES ALWAYS SEEM TO FOLLOW MY EVERY MOVE…”

Grillby pushed his arms away.  “Papyrus!  No!  I will not use you or your body to forgive or lessen Sans’ tab.  I will not allow you to prostitute yourself out on his behalf.”  It really wasn’t fair that a younger monster be a head taller than him.

The arms tightened around him, pulling him closer and tighter against him.  “WHO SAYS THAT I AM DOING THIS FOR SANS’ BENEFIT? I’M JUST TAKING ADVANTAGE OF THE OPPORTUNITY.” Papyrus purred into his ear.  “WHY DO YOU THINK SANS’ INSISTS ON RETURNING TO YOUR BAR, NIGHT AFTER NIGHT?  HE DOESN’T JUST GO FOR YOUR GREASY FOOD AND KETCHUP, NOR DOES HE GO FOR THE COMPANY THAT IS PROVIDED.  SURE, I GET HIM OUT OF THE HOUSE FOR A COUPLE HOURS WHILE HE IS HERE, TRUE…” Papyrus leaned in close to him.  “BUT IT IS ALSO TO MAKE SURE THAT I DON’T APPEAR,” he said, gently urging the bartender forward.  Grillby gasped quietly as he was pushed against his beloved counter, hands bracing his body.  “I DON’T APPEAR HERE,” he went on, “DISAPPEAR UNDER THE COUNTER… SLOWLY PULL DOWN YOUR PANTS,” gloved hands slowly worked his pants down, exposing the fire monster’s ass, “AND SLOWLY SUCK YOU OFF DURING SERVICE.” A hand found his erection and began to slowly pump it.  Grillby groaned, trying desperately to avoid bucking into the hand but it felt too good.  Almost like heaven. 

“Hah…. So you insult my food…. In the hopes of getting my attention? You wanted me  … Hah… is that it?” he asked, groaning and shivering slightly.

There was a sinister chuckle. “AND IT WORKED, DIDN’T IT?” he asked, tightening his grip on Grillby’s member, causing Grillby to gasp.  “YOU COULDN’T WRAP YOUR HEAD AROUND THAT ONE, SINGLE MONSTER, DIDN’T LIKE YOUR FOOD…” Papyrus pulled his hand away, ignoring Grillby’s aching and leaking cock.  “I MUST HAVE MADE YOU CRAZY.”

Grillby groaned softly.  “You did…” he admitted with a shuddering breath.

Papyrus seemed pleased with this answer as he began to drop soft kisses on Grillby’s neck, pressing closer to him.  Gripping Grillby’s hips, he pulled them back to him, grinding against him.  A hand reached down, playing with his opening. “TELL ME MORE.” he ordered.

With a loud gasp, Grillby began to spill more.  “Your ambitions to become a Royal Guard make me admire you and your dedication to your goal.  You have a terrific body… prancing around in those little short-shorts… showing off all the curves of your pelvis and hHIPS!” A single finger penetrated him, pumping into him gently as Papyrus purred.  He seemed pleased with his answer.

“GOOD…” Papyrus said, pulling down his shorts and smearing Grillby’s pre on his own rod.  “THEN MY MISSON WAS A SUCCESS…” Carefully he began to push into Grillby’s ass.

Gripping tightly to the counter, Grillby shuddered, feeling every inch breach him slowly. Papyrus wasn’t just long.  He was also thick, easily expanding Grillby’s walls.  He was grateful for the counter being just under him.  He was able to grip tightly to it, allow the counter to take his weight…

And still, Papyrus pushed into him.  He didn’t stop until he at last hilted deep inside of him, pushed in to the root.  “BY THE STARS, GRILLBY, YOU FEEL SO GOOD….” Papyrus said, gripping his hips tightly, “SQUEEZING ME SO NICELY AND IN ALL THE RIGHT PLACES…”

“When did you learn to talk so lewd?” Grillby panted.  His erection was still aching from a lack of stimulus.  “There is no way that Sans taught you this.”

Papyrus only grinned.  “THERE ARE SOME SHOWS THAT MTT PUTS ON THAT NOT EVEN SANS IS AWARE OF,” he said, giving a gentle thrust into Grillby before the other monster could speak.

Grillby could only grip tightly to the counter’s edge, moaning softly.  He didn’t know that it could feel like this.  The slick movement of him deep inside of him, causing all sorts of delicious trembles to run through his entire body.  Papyrus moved at a steady, if slow pace at first, allowing for the readjustment before his pace began to increase, slowly beginning to thrust deeper into him.  Grillby allowed a small groan to escape when Papyrus hit something deep inside of him.  A spot he had never felt before.

The skeleton took good care of him.  His hands slowly massaged Grillby’s hips, as if trying to soothe the slight pain that he caused by the penetration, making sure that he was adjusted to the movement before changing it again.  Slowing his thrusts, he opted for deeper, drawn-out thrusts.  Letting Grillby feel every inch of him.  His hand crept to Grillby’s dripping member, pumping him in time with his thrusts. Teeth gently nibbled his neck and collarbone, savouring the taste of the fire monster’s skin.

And when he felt Grillby shudder when he hit that one spot in him, he attacked it again and again.  Driving him closer to completion.

Grillby began to press backwards against Papyrus, encouraging him to do more, take more from him.  “Hah… Papyrus…. shit… I’m…”

“ALREADY? YOU WANT TO MAKE A MESS OF YOUR NICE, CLEAN COUNTER?” Papyrus chuckled, tightening his grip on him again and gently rolling his head between his thumb and index finger.  “GO FOR IT.  COME.”

With a muffled cry, Grillby came, marking his cupboard with his thick, slightly orange, fluids.  He had no time to bask in the afterglow.  Papyrus pushed him all the way forward, pressing him deep into the counter as he began to thrust faster and harder.  Releasing Grillby’s softening erection, he chose to grab Grillby’s hips, moving him in a way that allowed him to move faster, with little resistance.  Panting with overstimulation, Grillby gripped his counter, trying to at least hold himself in place as Papyrus sought his own pleasure.

And then he felt it.  Papyrus gave a particularly hard thrust and a sharp grunt, and then he felt something warm and wet filling his entrance and clogging his channel.  Groaning with relief, Grillby allowed himself to sag on top of his newly dirtied counter again, allowing the shivers and ecstasy to travel through his body.

Papyrus, always energetic, was first to recover.  He gently pulled out of Grillby, causing the bartender to moan, watching as his mess slowly slipped out of him.  He gave a chuckle.  “I KNEW I WAS A GREAT CHEF… IF I CAN EASILY CONQUER THE CREAMPIE…”

“OMG, NOT RIGHT AFTER SEX, PAPYRUS!” Grillby raged, only earning him a chuckle from the tall monster.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do, be sure to leave a Kudos or Comment on this work and check out my other work! It keeps me going and producing.


End file.
